Toddler Detectives
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: This story takes place in the StarVix baby universe... the Chaotix get toddlerized and Sonic and Shadow are stuck taking care of them
1. CHARMY, DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON!

**Umm… well I was reading a LOT of StarVix's stories and I decided to try my own hand at the "StarVix baby universe" thing! In this story, the Chaotix get toddlerized and Sonic and Shadow wind up taking care of them. **

**Me: Shadow, disclaimer pleez! **

**Shadow: Fine… why do me and **_**Sonic**_** have to take care of them?**

**Me: just say it!**

**Shadow: [rolls eyes] fine… Shadowgirl2.0 does not own the Chaotix or me and Sonic… She doesn't own Maria and Zombie the chaos either… StarVix does.**

The Chaotix were having a pretty normal day…

"OW! Charmy, the toaster's still plugged in!" Vector, the leader of the "defective detectives" yelled at Charmy Bee.

"Oops… why is it important to unplug it in the first place?" Charmy wondered, hovering in front of Vector.

"It wastes power when you leave it plugged in… not to mention that it gives me a painful zap!"

"Oh"

During this stupidity, Espio, the brains of the Chaotix, simply ate his toast in silence, wondering whether or not to leave right now.

"Hey, Espio?" Charmy wondered with childish curiosity.

The Chameleon sighed and looked at the hyper little bee.

"What, Charmy?" He wondered, thinking about how nice it would be to move to China, or maybe even the ARK, if that was still around.

"I found this weird thing yesterday and I was sorta wondering… what is it?" Charmy wondered, holding up a weird-looking machine with a pretty red button on it.

Espio's eyes widened. "Charmy, DON'T push that button!" He said realizing where he'd seen it before. Now if you've ever watched a child like Charmy, you know that telling him to _not_ push a button means 'why don't you push it, just to get everyone mad at you so you can cry and get a lolly pop to cheer you up.' To make things short, Charmy pushed the button.

A weird light surrounded the table, which all three Chaotix were currently at.

When Espio sat up, he knew instantly that something was wrong… One, he couldn't see Vector _or_ Charmy [it was Charmy that he was worried about more than Vector] and two, everything was a _lot_ taller than he remembered.

"Vedor Charry… where is you?" Espio wondered. He then noticed that his voice sounded childish and he couldn't seem to get many words right. "Hewo? Why I is talky wike dis?" he asked anyone within hearing range.

"I is here Espio!" Came another, toddler-like voice. Espio then saw a two-year-old crocodile staring at him.

"Vedor?" the chameleon asked in amazement.

"Espio?" The crocodile said with equal amazement.

"You is wittle!" they both said, startled.

"We is wittle… Charry is wittle too!" Espio realized, starting to panic. Just then Charmy walked up to them.

"EEK! Where Vedor 'an Espio is?" The startled bee said, staring at the two other toddlers.

"We is not gonna panic, we is gonna find Tails!" Espio said, pretty sure that Tails would be able to change them back. Just then, There was a voice that didn't at all sound like Tails.

"They'd better be here or…" The voice came. Espio's golden eyes widened as a single name ran through his head… _Shadow_.


	2. Shadow and Sonic are babysitters?

**I'm going to try to write mostly in Espio's point of view. By the way, this takes place BEFORE "Metal, We Toddlerized Ourselves" okay? And the reason that the Chaotix still have their memories is because: 1. it's my story, so things are different. And 2. My storyline says that if they've been zapped by the toddlerizer before, they have their memories for some unknown reason.**

**Disclaimer: Pop-tarts taste good!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew that being younger wasn't good… especially in the company of Shadow the Hedgehog and his pet dark chao, Maria. I realized something else… I was _really_ hungry, even though I'd just had a piece of toast, which was usually enough for me.

"I is hungy." I said... I hated the way my voice sounded… It'll have to do though.

"Me too!" Vector and Charmy said together. We looked up at the counter, a good two-and-a-half feet above our heads. After Charmy discovered that he couldn't fly anymore, Vector found that he couldn't throw us, and I found that my only ability that I still had from adulthood was invisibility, not jumping, it became obvious, that in order to get food we'd have to get Shadow's help. This would be very dangerous until he knew who we are. My "toddler sense" told me that if I was hungry, danger or not, I had to get the attention of a grown-up.

"Sadoe, we's hungy!" I called out, walking into full view of the black-and-red hedgehog. He jumped back about three feet and pointed his gun at me.

"Maria… ATTACK!!" he yelled and a pitch-black chao with purple bat-wings flew at me.

"OWIES! SADOE, I IS ESPIO OW!!" I yelled out as the chao bit at my face… it _really, really_ hurt, and even after Shadow called off his chao, I continued to cry and yell about how much it hurts.

"Wait, you're Espio?" the older hedgehog wondered, looking at me disbelievingly. I calmed down and tried to tell Shadow what happened.

"Yeah… Charry pushies button and we gots gettin' itty bitty." I explained, not entirely sure that he understood me… I really didn't understand myself.

"What?" Yep… I was right. I concentrated and tried again.

"Charry pushies button and now we itty bitty." not much better. But Shadow went for it.

"So Charmy pushed a button on a machine and now you guys are toddlers?" He wondered, gently picking me up. It felt kind of good to be in the arms of an adult, and not having to look out for myself… I woke up with a start… in Shadow's house. I was still hungry but not tired anymore. It was then I realized that I could hear arguing voices. One I recognized as Shadows, the other, was probably Sonic the Hedgehog. I walked out into the living room and heard them talking about how to get me and my friends back to normal. Since I was still hungry, I wandered out into the room where Sonic, who, I'd determined didn't really believe Shadow about us being toddlers was.

"Soni… I is hungy!" I called out, leaving one _very_ startled Sonic looking wide-eyed at me.

"Wh-who are you? What are you doing in me and Shadow's house?" the blue hedgehog wondered, looking at me funny. I didn't really care about answering questions from a hedgehog, so I repeated myself.

"Soni, I is hungy. I needies food!" This time, Shadow came to the rescue… with pizza TV dinners. I never eat pizza as an adult, but as a toddler, I could care less about what I ate. "Mmm… dat's weawy good!" I decided, liking the food. "Vedor, Charry, you comies and gets eatin'!" I said, calling my friends over.

"Mmm… I wikies dis!" Vector declared, encouraging Charmy to take a bite. Unfortunately, Charmy's food was still hot.

"OWIES!! WHAAAAAAA!!!" the bee yelled… for some strange reason, I felt that _I_ should start crying, so soon, all three of us were at it. We attracted the attention of Sonic, who, walked over to us.

"Aww… what's wrong Charmy?" he wondered, gently picking the little bee up.

"Pizza hot… it burnies me!" Charmy said, sticking his tongue out for inspection. Sonic obviously saw something.

"Oh no!" He cried out, with a 'that's not good' face.

"Wat?" Charmy said, obviously scared that the "responsible" grown-up was scared.

"If… I can't tell you… okay, you've got a critical burn on your tongue!" Sonic said, looking increasingly worried.

"Is dat?"

"It means that you're gonna die unless we get the cure!"

"OH NO!! ESPIO I IS GONNA DIE!!!" I really didn't want to be dragged into this conversation… I took a big bite of my own food and found that filling your mouth with pizza, and being a toddler with a smaller windpipe, isn't good. To put it simply, I couldn't hold my breath long enough to swallow and started to choke. Shadow noticed and started whacking me on the back while Sonic got the "cure" for Charmy [which, by the way, was a cherry Popsicle]. I still couldn't breathe and Shadow's whacking was getting more and more persistent… That's the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh-no! what'll happen to Espio? Tell me if you think that I should continue the story in Espio's point of view or if it's better in 3****rd**** person view.**


	3. Phew Espio's okay!

**Under the advice of StarVix herself… I will continue to do Espio's point of view!**

**Disclaimer: Overnight delivery means wait two weeks and THEN overnight.**

**Last we left our little detectives; Espio had passed out from lack of air because he choked on TV dinner pizza. [I'm a real Espio fan… so he's not gonna get killed]**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'd often wondered what the "other side" was like… ever since my own parents were killed by an assassin… I was pretty sure about one thing though, that being that Shadow, Sonic, Charmy and Vector shouldn't be looking at me worried.

"Are you okay, Espio?" Sonic wondered, gently helping me to sit up… I was kind of weak-feeling… If that's even a word.

"What happen?" I wondered… the last thing I remember was Shadow trying to get me to cough some TV dinner pizza up... oh. I must've choked. Charmy confirmed that for me.

"You is no breaving and Attow twy getties you ta breave… you no breave and you go sweepy!" Okay… that probably translates into 'You weren't breathing so Shadow tried to get you to breathe and you still wouldn't breathe and you passed out.' I wasn't really sure though… Charmy is kind of unpredictable.

"Where am I now, Charry?" I guess that's a little better… I could actually understand myself.

"Attow's bed."

"Oh." The only thing that I was left wondering was _Why SHADOW'S bed?_

"You is feelin' better now? Attow got weawy cool toys!" Vector tried to encourage me to get up. Toys _did_ sound kind of fun… Great, I'm starting to think like a toddler… I hope Tails can solve this soon…

At Tail's workshop/lab/whatever…

"_BIG, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_Froggy! come back!" Big yelled at the frog as it hopped out the window. The large cat then dumped over a table with several chemicals on it in order to get to the window that his pet frog had jumped out._

Back at Shadow and Sonic's house…

I never realized how much _fun_ playing in the mud could be… Sure, I'd often gotten mad at Charmy for tracking mud into the house, but now I know why he kept doing it. I realized another thing, I _hate_ baths… so I put up a fight when Sonic tried to give me one.

"Ouch! Okay okay, I like giving you a bath as much as you like taking it, but DON'T kick me again!" The blue hedgehog yelled, trying to hold me down in the water.

"NONONONO NONONO! I NO WIKIES BATTIES!!!" I yelled, kicking Sonic again… for once, I was glad that I still had most of my memories so I could hurt Sonic… I thought he liked me!

After the torture that our hedgehog "friends" told us was a bath, Shadow decided to take us to the theme park. I didn't care, all I cared about was NOT having to take another bath!


	4. Theme park fun, and Espio feels sad?

**I have nothing to say at this point.**

**Disclaimer: "Sugar sand" is not real sugar… unless rocks are a type of sugar.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Really, I never realized that the theme park was so much _fun_. Especially the way that Shadow would take me, Vector and Charmy on any ride we wanted.

"You want to go on a chao coaster?" He asked both me and Zombie the chao… He's kinda cute once you get past the way he acts like Sonic.

"Not me… Ombie!" I'm getting better at understanding my own "toddler-talk".

"Umm… okay I'll take Zombie and you onto a chao coaster."

Have you ever seen anyone throw up after riding a chao coaster? Well I did… poor Shadow.

"Geez, Shads, maybe you shouldn'ta eaten all that cotton candy!" Sonic remarked as I snickered and Shadow finished showing his praise for whoever invented throwing up… in a garbage can.

"Why don't YOU watch your annoying chao and the even more annoying toddler ninja?!" the darker hedgehog screamed in Sonic's face. Ouch… I'm not annoying… am I? I decided to find out.

"I is not A-oy-ing wite?" There was an awkward silence as both hedgehogs and their chaos stared at me.

Zombie offered an unconvincing "Chaaaaaoooo."

"I _is_ A-oy-ing" Geez, I hope Tails can at least help make us able to talk right. That'll have to wait though… I didn't know that the others thought I was annoying. I looked to Vector and Charmy for help, but they just shook their heads… I'd always been the smartest member of the Chaotix; ever since we met in the Day-Care center that my foster parents always sent me to. Maybe I _was_ annoying… Annoyinger than Charmy even. Annoying enough to run away and never-ever come back.


	5. Uhoh poor Espio

**Last we left poor little Espio and the others, Espio had run away because he thought Shadow and Sonic didn't like him anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Purple cheese cows eat butter!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sniffed sadly as I packed my stuff from Shadow's room… I wondered, why did they think I was so annoying? I thought Shadow liked me. I didn't even try to shake off the childish thoughts that ran across my mind… I'd forgotten that I was actually an eighteen-year-old, so I really thought that I was a toddler with super-amazing abilities. Vector and Charmy were asleep when I went to Sonic's room to tell them my plans.

"Bye Vedor, Bye Charry… pwobly f'ever 'n' ever." I simply said, walking out silently. As I passed Shadow's room, a glittery thing caught my eye. I ran over to it, and found it to be a pistol, what kind? I'm not sure. All I knew was that it would help me… only, Shadow, who was a very light sleeper, was resting in the bed, with one arm dropped so that it was on top of the prize.

"Uh-oh… no good." I muttered to my self, thinking that maybe, just _maybe_ I could slip the gun out from under Shadow's arm, and then, get out of the house before he noticed. Only one problem with my plan I thought, common sense regaining control, I'm a 25 pound toddler, that is a very speedy, 75 pound hedgehog, who also has more than one gun, and happens to be a sharpshooter, while I probably couldn't lift the darn thing.

Apparently luck was on my side, as just as I was about to give up on getting the gun, Shadow turned over, dragging his arm off of it. I grabbed the pistol before Shadow finished turning over so as not to wake him up. I may be a toddler, but I'm not stupid; If Shadow catches me stealing one of his guns, he'd kill me. I managed to get out of the house without any real trouble… why do they make doorknobs so high up? I'd just barely been able to jump the six extra inches it took to grab the darned thing…. I like push doors better.

I'd been walking for a while, when this really tall (okay, maybe I'm just short but he _looked_ tall) and scary-looking raven guy. I went to go around him, because I was hungry and was about to crawl into a McDonald's dumpster to eat the leftovers. He stepped in my way.

"Whatcha doin' out here so late, all alone, huh?" he wondered, grinning at me with a mouth full of rotten teeth. I'd never really liked talking to complete strangers, but my toddler instincts took over.

"I is getting' yummy yum cheese burjer!"

"Uh-huh… I see… how 'bout you come with me?"

"NO! I WANTS CHEESE BURJER!!!" At that, I ran.


End file.
